


Congratulations

by Fluffinson (orphan_account)



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: F/M, Hints of..., M/M, No official pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffinson
Summary: Anton at the Birthday Party. Drugged. Five Times his good nature was abused.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Repost - sorry!

 

 

 

  
Zavulon/Kostya/Yegor/Svetlana/Geser

 

 

1\. Zavulon

 

It's a mistake to take anything the other man offers.

Zavulon - who is a mythical figure, as obscure and mysterious as Tamerlane. The man frightens Anton. Even with the charm. So when Anton is caught out alone without it he should be terrified. He isn't. He's really only thinking about Yegor.

It's maybe another reason Anton is so quick to trust. It's a toast for Yegor. Zavulon pushes the liquor into his hand and Anton can't refuse, not with Yegor's eyes on him.

Zavulon uses it to his advantage. Plays Anton like he's been playing him since probably before they even met.

Zavulon is dangerous.

It isn't like Anton doesn't know that. Still, Anton had imagined spiking his drink is a little below the paygrade of the head of the Day Watch. He's wrong. His vision blurs almost immediately. It isn't just the blood Anton hates so much that is diluting the vodka.

It's something else.

Anton says things - into a tinny microphone - he doesn't know what. People are laughing and he's pouring his heart out to Yegor but it's not enough. His body feels loose, like it's getting away from him. He stumbles and someone is taking pictures of the mess he makes.

Click. Click. Click.

Suddenly, Zavulon's gingham shirt fills his vision. There are bodies everywhere - dancing. Or fighting maybe. Anton doesn't know. He smiles he thinks.

Calls Zavulon friend.

It's a mistake in many ways. The first being it incites the man. There's a rough hand on the back of Anton's neck, pulling - squeezing.

Anton isn't sure if it feels good or not. But then he stumbles and ends up against Zavulon's warm chest, shirt soft against his face.

They're somewhere darker, tucked away in a corner.

"I didn't know you were warm." Anton says - he thinks he says.

"Tell me Anton, how can one tiny flea like you mean so much?" Zavulon's eyes are cold, hard when he yanks Anton's head up to look at him. "They're falling all over themselves to save you. Geser. The Great Light One. Even Yegor, in his way."

Anton can't get his balance. He feels he's about to slide to the floor and the only way to prevent that is by fisting Zavulon's shirt between his fingers.

"You're beneath their notice." Zavulon says, spinning Anton easily and pinning him against the wall. "You're beneath my notice and yet here you are."

"You're right." Anton gasps.

It really hurts to admit it.

"Alisa, you've seen her? She looks good with a collar around her neck, doesn't she?"

Anton has seen her. She's stunning - a beauty. Anton's heart falls when he thinks of her because he's last seen her with Kostya.

"Better than you, young one."

Anton has always been so touch starved and he's always been able to bear it. He blames it on the drugs, or maybe Sveta's largely unsought generous and warm touch earlier, for his lack of control.

Zavulon puts his fingers around Anton's throat and Anton leans into the touch. The man startles then and it strikes Anton as completely out of character.

"I could crush you." Zavulon states, and his fingers flex - just a little.

Then Zavulon's hips shift forward, he swallows and his breath gets a little heavier.

Click. Click. Click.

The photographer is back and Anton has to blink through the residual light. Zavulon pins him to the wall by his throat before abruptly releasing him.

"I can see why they like you." Zavulon says, backing up and straightening his clothing. Expression sour.

He's looking at Anton but Anton can't decipher what it means in his state.

He stumbles against the wall. Reaches a hand out toward Zavulon to steady himself, completely irrationally.

"The Inquisition will come for you, they'll judge you and they'll kill you." Zavulon says slowly, eyes on Anton's face. He steps just out of Anton's reach.

"Let them." Anton says, although he really doesn't want to die. Doesn't plan on it either.

Zavulon seems like he wants to say something.

Anton sways on his feet.

Zavulon speaks then, before he leaves him.

"There are other punishments, of course, than just death."

Anton isn't sure if it's meant to be a comfort or meant to be a threat.

 

 

2\. Kostya

 

The moment Anton gets close enough he falls right into him.

"Neighbour." Anton says, wrapping his arms around Kostya and drawing him close to kiss his cheek with a loud smack."You look good. The hat suits you."

Anton smiles up at the thing and that's maybe why he misses Kostya's expression. It's a dirty look no doubt but even as Anton meets his gaze it's melting.

Anton lays his head on Kostya's shoulder and snuggles in.

"Anton." Kostya says gently, disapproving murmuring all around them, as he pries Anton off of him. "You're drunk."

Anton nods, heavy.

Kostya's hands are solid, weight comforting, on his shoulders.

Anton scrubs a hand across his face.

"I didn't know you were here." Anton says, trying to control himself and failing.

He feels thin, like a piece of cardboard about to blow over.

"I'm a Dark One." Kostya says and Anton knows immediately it's struck a nerve, "if anyone shouldn't be here it's you."

Kostya doesn't know they're coming to get Anton. Anton feels sloppy inside, it's difficult to care. All he wants is to feel good.

He thinks he says as much. Kostya gives him a look Anton has never seen before.

Kostya pushes off against the bar and leaves then, but it's alright because he takes Anton with him. Pulls him along by his sleeve. He doesn't pause to let Anton recover when he stumbles though and it makes Anton's heart fall.

Eventually, they're in the coat check.

"I love you Kostya." Anton says, and it isn't untrue, in any form.

It isn't something he would ever say either and his hands falter in front of his face briefly, before he realizes words are not things that can be caught after they've escaped.

Kostya's face turns hard.

"I came here with someone Anton. Alisa. Have you heard of her? Have you _seen_ her? Why would I leave with you?"

Even as Kostya is saying it his hands begin to invade Anton's space. They slip under his silk shirt and one comes to rest under the stupid necklace around Anton's neck.

"Why would I want someone who kills Dark Others. You piece of shit." Kostya spits it out but the expression isn't quite right.

Anton feels only relief then. Even as gone as he is he can read Kostya's expression, can see that he can't quite bring himself to hate him.

"I didn't mean it like that." Anton says, to save face.

He sways on his feet and Kostya steadies him. Anton's aware he can't mean it like that. He's too old for Kostya, too everything that is wrong.

If anything, Anton's denial just makes Kostya angrier.

He pushes Anton back into the coats and a hanger digs into him.

"That's all that you are, aren't you? Just a cocktease." Kostya shakes him roughly as if for emphasis, "Making me think you could love me. Making me think you could understand. You're just like all the other Light Ones."

"Kostya-" Anton protests.

"Don't speak." Kostya says before forcibly baring Anton's neck, biting viciously at the junction.

Anton gasps, makes other types of sounds, paws at Kostya. Thing begin to blur again. Then it starts to feel good.

Anton will deny moaning, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen.

Kostya is drinking from him. Tasting his life's blood. The first human blood he's ever drank. Anton shivers despite himself.

"Enjoy your fucking miserable life." Kostya says after pulling back and spitting a mouthful of blood out on the ground. "You're too rotten to drink."

It's like a slap to the face.

Anton slides down then, and he doesn't care if the blood gets on his pants, and wraps his arms around his knees.

He blinks up at Kostya, vision swimming dimly before it comes into focus. Kostya looks - of all things - sorry.

"I'll see you at home." Kostya says, voice low and rough, leaving the door to the party open behind him.

 

 

3\. Yegor

 

Anton has been fighting - albeit weakly and ineffectually - his way through the unruly crowd for what seems like forever. Yegor is on the other side of the room. Anton could have sworn it didn't start out that way.

He gets distracted momentarily when a woman spins him around in her arms. There's someone pinching his bottom too and Anton tries to protest but he's too drunk. Too something.

He slips to the floor, can't get up, and crawls towards where he thinks Yegor is.

Yegor. The name a sigh on his lips.

He's shouting it, he thinks.

And Yegor - light of his life - appears above him.

It's the shoes Anton sees first. Shiny, black, reflecting Anton's unattractive and bloodied face. Anton starts at Yegor's ankles and claws his way up until he's on his knees, grasping the bulk of Yegor's body to him in something like a hug.

He's sobbing, he thinks.

"It's okay." says Yegor, in Yegor's voice, and it sounds so sweet to Anton's ears. A hand runs through his hair.

"Do you forgive me?" Anton doesn't deserve it but he wants it, more than anything.

"Do you love me?" Yegor asks, hand turning vicious in Anton's hair.

"I do. I do." Anton says, endlessly. And it blurs suddenly into another time. His wedding day.

They both say 'I do' but she never meant it.

"I do. I do. I do." Anton continues, until he's not even sure what he's saying it for. Who he's pledging himself to.

A light tap to the cheek brings Anton back.

"How much?" Yegor asks.

"Soooo much. _So_ much Yegor. More than anything." It's breathless, Anton's face is tipped up to take in Yegor who looks neither pleased nor displeased.

"I expected too much from you, I think."

The words scare Anton but he doesn't know how to null them.

"Anything for you Yegor." Anton says.

"You're nothing but a drunk." Yegor responds.

It seems imperative Anton defends himself. He tries to get up but Yegor stops him with a hand to the shoulder.

"You've embarrassed me. And disgraced yourself." Yegor continues. "I want to know if you're willing to beg."

"Beg?" Anton repeats, dazed.

Yegor's rough grip - a child's hand - in his hair is all that's keeping him upright.

"Will you?" Yegor repeats.

Anton nods.

Yegor waits.

"Please forgive me." Anton pours as much sincerity into his voice as he can. "I don't deserve it but all the same - I'm begging you. Please forgive me."

Anton only becomes cognizant they are being watched by the screeching laughter behind them. He hopes against hope that Kostya isn't watching. He doesn't turn to check. Yegor doesn't acknowledge the laughter or the crowd behind them. His eyes don't turn from Anton's.

"It's not enough. I want you to be more sorry." Yegor's tone is pinched.

Anton feels he would do anything to smooth it.

"Tell me how." He says, he's vaguely aware it isn't what he should be saying.

"You're a dog of the Night Watch. Isn't it true you even let Uncle Zavulon put Ugly's dog collar on you? I want you to act like one."

The hand is gone from Anton then and he slumps backwards, barely catching himself on the floor.

"Go on." Yegor prompts unkindly.

Anton isn't sure he's got the right idea but he doesn't dare disobey. He's screwed up too many times with Yegor. There's so many faces in the crowd behind them, but they're blurry - indistinct. He feels weak from his encounter with Kostya. Feels weak in his heart.

Being on his hands and knees is easier than walking or standing, he doesn't feel like he's going to tip over any second. It almost feels good. There's a soft kick to his middle. He looks up and finds it's Yegor.

"Dogs make noise." He says.

The laughter is hushed, waiting. Kostya isn't there, in that case.

Dogs make noise so Anton does too. He tries to growl but it doesn't come through, so he tries to bark but it comes out as more of a yip. The only thing that really stays are the high whines low in his throat.

"Wag your tail." Yegor says.

Anton tries. He really tries. Someone smacks him and then there is laughter exploding everywhere. A crowd is forming around them.

"Lick my hand." Yegor says.

Anton crawls forward without hesitation, licks at Yegor's hand. There's a tang of blood there and something salty like sweat.

"Scent him!" Someone yells in the crowd, command nearly lost in the cacophony of laughter but Yegor doesn't make him do it.

Yegor pets his hair instead.

"Good boy." Yegor says.

There's a commotion then. Anton's pushed haphazardly this way and that.

"Stay." Yegor commands, just before he strides across the room and out of sight.

Anton sits down heavily and finds he's unable to get up for a very long while.

 

4\. Svetlana

 

Anton has the chalk. And he's close - so close - when they catch him in the hall.

Yegor and Svetlana.

Her grip is enormously powerful, painful, and he can see she's scared and hurt.

He wishes he had time to explain. He doesn't. He tries to shake them off but he's caught between them, each of them pulling from one side.

Anton couldn't even free himself from one of them, he doesn't see how he's going to manage slipping from them both.

If he goes into the gloom, they'll follow. He can't even go as deep as they can. In his condition, he might not make it to the first level.

The ground moves then. Begins to pull apart just like Anton.

If he dies he won't be able to save Kostya, or Yegor, or Valeriy. All these things - the world even - hinging on his one mistake.

Their grip on him is physically painful. The drug tampers it and Anton's almost grateful except his thoughts are muddled and when he tries to come up with an argument to make them let him go it slips from his grasp.

Anton - a very weak seer - sees it coming. The glass - the large, sharp piece of it - that is going to kill him. He screams it out. And Svetlana is so powerful she could just take one look and see.

Yegor isn't a seer, he isn't going to let Anton go.

Svetlana must not look because her grip doesn't falter.

"Sveta please!" He begs when it's close. The words make Yegor growl and pull harder. Svetlana remains steadfast.

It's probably a moment after that that Anton realizes.

He thinks it sobers whatever poison Zavulon put in him.

"Sveta." He says, breathless, but the tone has changed, "I'll die."

"I know." Svetlana says.

He wishes he could see her eyes beneath the foil plastered painfully to her face.

Anton is cursed.

Svetlana is a Light One in name only.

Everyone Anton touches goes dark.

"If I can't have you, I'd rather you be dead." She says, and then, "I love you, you know."

Yegor hears it, and begins to let go just as there's a bright flash.

Everything stills. Anton gets out from beneath it all - realizes Yegor's concession would have come much too late.

Anton is chilled.

He adds Svetlana to the list of people he is saving.

 

 

  
5\. Geser

 

Geser is a knight in shining armour.

"What a mess you've made Anton." He says, as if Anton didn't know.

Anton feels himself trembling, now that the drug is wearing off.

"Geser." He says dumbly.

"You better hurry." Geser answers, but then paradoxically stops Anton with a hand to his arm. "You won't remember. After."

The way Geser looks at him then causes Anton to edge back. He almost wonders for a minute if Zavulon has tricked him somehow, made himself up to look like Geser.

It's Geser's smell, his warmth and his touch though when Geser puts a firm hand to the back of Anton's neck and drags him forward.

Anton goes without protest.

He trusts Geser.

He isn't expecting a kiss, though. He gasps and Geser licks into his mouth. Anton wretches back in shock then. He's only a little worried he's offended Geser.

"G-Geser." he says, hand coming up immediately to wipe at his mouth.

"You won't remember." Geser reiterates, hands beginning to grip Anton tightly.

Anton tries to get out from under his grasp anyway. He's shocked when Geser doesn't let him go. Something like lead settles in his stomach.

"Olga - " he starts, but doesn't finish because Geser brings them flush together and bends Anton back to try and kiss his mouth again.

Anton flinches back.

Geser bends him nearly in half before Anton relents, going limp in Geser's arms. Geser prods at the seam of Anton's lips but doesn't try to put his tongue in Anton's mouth again.

Anton is very nearly shaking by the time Geser pulls back. Geser, for his part, looks ashamed of himself. Anton's struggling to keep his legs under him.

Not even Zavulon made him feel like _this_.

"Goodbye Anton." Geser says simply. "Run fast."

Anton doesn't need to be told twice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
